The aims of this study are to determne if the clinical and oximetry basis for the diagnosis of obstructive sleep apnea is verified by ambulatory recordings, and to determine if a therapeutic trial of continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP) effectively corrects the measured ventilatory abnormalities seen in obstructive sleep apnea as measured by ambulatory recordings.